Shopping Reunion
by TheShadowsinLife
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory head to London where they run into an old friend of the Doctor's. I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters.


The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had just landed in modern day London. The reason: to go shopping.

Amy had insisted on going shopping much to the Doctor's dismay and argument. Eventually he had to give in to Amy's constant pleas and threats. There were some pretty feeble threats and a few creative ones. Some of the creative one included tossing the Doctor into the Super Nova just like he had done to the TARDIS manual, sacrificing him to some gods, and going back to medieval times and having him entered in a jousting tournament. Suffice to say, the Doctor had eventually given in, in fear that Amy may actually do these things. So that is why they were now in London, Amy looking at stores, and the Doctor and Rory carrying her endless amount of bags.

"Come on boys!" Amy shouted at the Doctor and Rory. "We haven't got all day."

The Doctor groaned. He had really wanted to attend the Fez Festival. Yes, the Fez Festival. When the Doctor had brought this up he was immediately slapped backside the head.

"I'd rather be jousting" the Doctor mumbled to himself.

"I heard that!" Amy said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly, she stopped. "Oh. My. God!"

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, already alert. "Is it Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels…_Slitheen_?" he said in a voice that showed his distaste for them. He really hated their smell.

"HATS!" Amy proclaimed rushing into the shop.

"Hats?" the Doctor asked, baffled. "I wonder if they have a fez…" he said thoughtfully.

"It's highly unlikely." Rory said, finally speaking up. He had learned to never interfere when Amy and the Doctor were having a disagreement…or when Amy was shopping. She took her shopping _very _seriously.

Inside, the two boys saw Amy switching from one aisle to another, trying on various hats. Amy saw a ridiculous hat, that was ridiculously huge and had a ridiculous hot pink color with ridiculous blue roses on the side (basically it was a _very_ ridiculous hat), and tried it on. She turned around to face her boys holding her arms out and said "Huh? What do you think?" The Doctor and Rory started to crack up, quickly followed by Amy. They got various looks from the other people in the shop. Some were smiling at them, but most of them were looking at them disapprovingly.

Suddenly, the Doctor stopped laughing and his face turned pale.

"We shouldn't be here." The Doctor said suddenly.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Amy said. "Besides, you just want to look at the fezzes."

"No Amy, we've really got to g-"

Suddenly, a twenty-something year old blonde girl walked up to Amy.

"Hello" she said in a kind voice. "I love the hat." She laughed. "I'm Rose."

"Hi, I'm Amy, this is Rory, and this is-"  
"John!" the Doctor interrupted. "My name is John."

"Well hello, I just wanted to say hi. I don't know why, I just had the urge to." Rose said.

"Well that's great, but we really must be going." The Doctor said rushing Amy and Rory out the door.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked puzzled. "I'm not done talking to Rose yet. Not to mention _shopping_."

"You act just like someone I used to know; always in a hurry." Rose laughed.

"Used to know?" The Doctor said. 'Was meta-crisis Doctor not around anymore?' he thought to himself. "What happened to this person?"

"He left. I could have gone with him but I chose to say behind."

"Why?" Amy asked, always the curious one.

"I chose someone else and we're very happy together."

"So he's still around then?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course…why?" Rose asked, surprised by the man's interest.

"No reason." the Doctor said. "Amy, Rory, may I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure…" Amy said to the Doctor. He quickly pushed them away to a corner.

"What's wrong Doctor? You seem nervous." Amy said.

"Yeah, do you know that girl?" Rory asked.

"Yes," the Doctor whispered, standing close to the Ponds. "She's from my past. She used to be my companion."

"Doctor-"

"Doctor?" Amy was interrupted by Rose's surprised voice. "Doctor who?"

"Here we go." Rory said as he rolled his eyes.

"Rose-" the Doctor said but Rose interrupted yet again.

"I said, Doctor who?"

The Doctor sighed, "Just the Doctor."

Rose's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Doctor!" She gasped.

She ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"I missed you" she whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too." he said back to her.

"But what are you doing here?" Rose asked as she pulled back.

"I don't know the TARDIS must have wanted me to come here."

"That's not true, we're shopping." Amy interrupted.

"But why this dare Amy?" Rory questioned. "It must have been the TARDIS. Remember when she came to life and told the Doctor that she always took the Doctor to where he needed to go?"

The Doctor looked at Rory quizzically and said, "How did you know that? You weren't there."

"No, but you told us after, remember?"

"…No." the Doctor said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, you did." Rory said in the same tone.

"I'm sorry," Rose interrupted (she had been doing a lot of that today) "the TARDIS came to life?"

"Well technically, she's always been alive. She turned human. Well, her soul went into a human (kinda) body." The Doctor said.

"It's a long story." Amy said before the Doctor got on a roll.

"Ok…" Rose said. She felt a little awkward and out of place.

"So," the Doctor said breaking the silence, "where am I?"

"He's at home helping with the baby."

"Oh yes, your mom had a baby didn't she."

Rory finally realized something. "I'm sorry. Doctor, did you just ask where you were?" he sounded puzzled. Rightly so.

"Oh yes, my last self got his hand cut of, don't worry it grew back, and this very handsome man named Jack kept it and-"

"I'm sorry," Amy said a little appalled, "he kept your hand?"

"Yes…why is that weird?"

"YES!" Amy and Rory said at the same time.

"Anyways, long story short, that hand got transformed into a copy of me that was half-human he stayed with Rose."

"Ooh, can I have one?" Amy asked half serious.

"Amy?" Rory said.

"Kidding!" Amy said back to him. "You know you're the only one for me."

"I'm sorry, are you two together?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we're married" Rory replied. Rose looked shocked.

"I thought you didn't do families." Rose said.

"Well I didn't" the Doctor said. "Now I do…well just these two."

"And our daughter." Amy said looking at the Doctor.

"You have a Doctor?" Rose asked, astonished. " But your so young."

"Oh, well." Amy said flattered.

"Doctor, are you traveling with a baby on board?" Rose couldn't believe how irresponsible that was. But this was the Doctor we're talking about.

"Don't worry," Rory said. "She's older than us."

"How is that even possible?"

"She's part Time Lord" Amy said.

"How is _that _possible?"

"She was conceived within the TARDIS." the Doctor said.

"They always meet in the wrong order so we don't get to see her much." Rory said.

"What do you mean 'in the wrong order'?"

"It's hard to explain" Rory said. "She's a time traveler too."

"I wonder when we'll see her again?..." Amy said thoughtfully. "I bet you can't _wait _to see her, can you Doctor?"

"Well… I mean, whenever" the Doctor said trying to be cool like his bow tie but failing.

"Oh my God" Rose said. "Doctor, are you blushing? Is he blushing? Why are you blushing? Why is he blushing?"

"Oh, they're _married_."Amy whispered the last word loudly.

"Married?!" Rose shouted. Rose had to admit, she was a little sad. Even though she had her Doctor, it made her feel a little less important. Like maybe she wasn't good enough to be with the real one. But deep down she knew it wasn't true.

Amy could see the uncomfortable look on Rose's face and decided to change the subject.

"So, what's the other Doctor like?"

"Well, he's a bit sassy and smart and basically just like the Doctor."

"Besides the sassy part." the Doctor said.

"Suuure." Amy said sarcastically.

"Oi!" the Doctor yelled. He wasn't sassy. At least this incarnation wasn't…was he?

"But how are you here?" Rose asked.

"The cracks." the Doctor realized. "I thought I closed them all. A long, long, time ago. But there must have been one left. I was supposed to come here. To say goodbye." the Doctor rambled.

"Goodbye?" She didn't want to say goodbye, she just got him back.

"The longer we stay here the bigger the cracks get."

"What cracks?" Rose was frustrated. She had no idea what he was going on about.

"The cracks I time and space." the Doctor continued. "we closed them _years _ago. I'm sorry I never said goodbye, but you had to choose the other one. I'm not right for you. You deserve someone you can spend the rest of your life with."

"I understand" Rose said. She really did.

"Goodbye Rose"

"Good bye Doctor." Rose leaped at him and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you."

"You don't have to Rose," the Doctor said. "I'm always with you."

And with that the Doctor left with Amy and Rory following close behind.

"Amy," Rose said grabbing her hand, "be careful with him. You can't stay with him forever, no matter how much you want to."

"I know, but I have Rory and that's all I really need."

And then Amy left leaving Rose behind with a single tear falling down her face.

"Goodbye."

"So Amy, Rory, where do you want to go next?"

"How about Manhattan, I've always wanted to go to Central Park."

"All righty then, to Manhattan!"

And with that they were off.


End file.
